A Moment Too Late Pete!
by cookietastic101
Summary: Tazusa misses Pete dearly. Will she get him back, or will rubies be stolen?
1. A little tear is all

A Moment Too Late Pete!

This story picks up from the moment Pete left Tazusa in the lake… remember that Tazusa said that she loved Pete at the last moment? Well, this is how it turns up a few days later…

" Tazusa ! Tazusa! Hey, wake up Tazusa! You're gonna be late for practice!" Coach Takashima called from the hallway. " I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh, can't you be patient for once! " Tazusa replied, thinking it was Pete. She suddenly remembers Pete already left, while remembering tears flowed to her cheeks as she realized that Pete won't return, he won't come back for her anymore. " Sorry Coach! Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed" she said as she dried her tears.

Coach scolded her as she ate her breakfast. " What's wrong with you Tazusa? Running a little slow on your skating brain? You should know that after the result from the competition, you should train more to get as close as getting 1st place. Why, you should just skip everything and skate! SKATE SKATE SKATE! Just joking about the skate part, but just try to concentrate ok?" Tazusa just played around with a tomato in her plate, wondering if she should eat it or not. You see, she always asked for tomatoes on her plate to torture Pete, but now that Pete's gone, she just doesn't want to be reminded of tomatoes. " Hey Coach, can I take the day of for skating? I mean, I just had a competition a few days ago, can't I take a break? Tazusa pleaded. Her Coach simply replied " Sure, but be home before 11:00 pm ok?" Tazusa thanked him, then ran off to her room to get dressed.

" Doesn't mean that Pete's gone that I can't have fun all by my self!, she said as she tried to cheer herself up .

Meanwhile in Heaven…

Pete Pumps, Canadian ghost, you have succeeded in staying in Earth for 100 days, and as I have observed you, I deem you worthy of a new life, you shall return to Japan, have a home, and will be able to meet your *ahem* girlfriend. But beware, you can still die even though I have given you this chance in life. And, things may not be as they may be when you left. Remember these things, and you'll enjoy your last chance at life.

What? ... Aaaaahh! Pete shrieked in terror as the clouds beneath his feet gave way and he fell on the ground… IN JAPAN!

Like it? I know this may not be much, but I'm just making sure that at least a few people will look forward to my next chapter, any suggestions for any anime and I'll see what I can do. PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!


	2. Where's Tazusa?

Pete sat up, seeing his halo disappear and getting more and more heavy. When he looked up, he saw a falling note from the spot where he fell.

FLASHBACK

What? ... Aaaaahh! Pete shrieked in terror as the clouds beneath his feet gave way and he fell on the ground… IN JAPAN!

The note said

" Pete Pumps, former Canadian ghost, you are free of all charges tied to you upon death. You may look around and see what has changed in your surroundings for one whole day without being seen. But, no matter how awkward your position may be when the blessing disappears, you will be seen by all people. You are now free to look for Tazusa Sakurano, but beware, you may not get to her in time.

-God

Pete, who is then shocked by God's warning, looks around for a person and touches her. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT!? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! AAAAHHHH!" the woman cried before running off. Another note from God falls from the sky.

"Pete, I forgot to tell you, even though you are invisible, your touch is still felt. That's why you can send a message to Tazusa, even though she can't see you. Sorry for the inconvenience.

-God

"Whew,(sweat drop), I'm glad that's over. Now, to find Tazusa." Pete said merrily.

Over at Tazusa's point of view, she is watching a movie about planes.

"Ohhhhhhh, this won't work out. This movie about planes was the only decent one. The others were about ponies, adventure, monsters, and vampires. How can I forget about Pete when he's the one that didn't get to watch this movie because of me. Awwww, I'm just wasting time. I'm trying to forget about Pete, but all this is only making me want him more. Waaahhh!" Tazusa cried in public. A stranger passed by, stared at Tazusa for a few seconds, then handed her his root beer float.

The stranger asked her " Are you okay Miss? Don't you think ruining your pretty makeup will spoil the evening?" Tazusa, entranced by the stranger, simply nodded and followed him out. You see, this stranger looks exactly like Pete, except that Tazusa knows that Pete doesn't like tomatoes, but this stranger loaded tons of tomatoes on his burger.

"Excuse me, but I'm very busy, and I have to run off. Bye! Thanks a lot!" and with that Tazusa ran off, her heart pounding and wondering if this man may very be Pete disguised.

~ Okay, I need to take a break, exams are coming ( Oh no!) I'm gonna continue many chapters in the Christmas break… Babayou! ~ Cookietastic101


	3. News Flash!

Pete's wandering around, looking for any activities to do that won't scare the living heck out of people. He goes to the cake shop, looking for food to eat since he was hungry. He looks around, stares at the sky, closes his eyes and thinks:

'Dear God, I'm starving, please send me enough food or money to last a few days, or at least until I can land a job. Hahaha! Land a job… get it ?'

He waits for a paper to drop from the sky, but doesn't see any. He turns around and sees an anvil dropping above a kid. He yells " OH MY GOD! LOOK OUT!" then lunges to catch the anvil. "Unnnnghh! So heavy! Oooomph!" he mutters as he looks at the anvil and sees a paper attached to it. He reads it:

" So sorry for the anvil, I couldn't get the paper to land faster. Oh yeah, and there's 3000

Yen to last you a few days as you asked. And, be respectful, you popped that little kid's balloon."

- God

PS. This might be the last time I am sending you a note because making my assistant write all of this makes me pay her more.

( Sweatdrop) " Does he have to do this all the time?" he asked himself.

"Back to Tazusa, this is Cookietastic101 reporting live from News from Around at 6 and 9. She is currently running around a fountain at local hot spot Mall100. Here's a live footage from Midori." I said as I watched Tazusa stumble and fall into the huge fountain.

"Thank you Cookietastic101, Tazusa Sakurano is currently going to a porta potty ( courtesy of Potty Inc tm ) and shouting at the top of her lungs at people who are in her way. She seems to be stressed that she did not win the competition. Poor Tazusa, Oh well, who wants coffee and donuts? ( muffled voices fighting over donuts) Again this is Midori . Back to you Cookietastic101!!!"

" Uhhhhh well thank you Midori. Thank you for tuning in at News from Around. Good night!!! ( glad that's over… sweatdrops)

"Hey you can't do that to Tazusa!" Coach Takashima says for the tenth time to Midori.

"Hey I'm just glad they gave me this job to begin with." Midori says while glugging down a bottle of water.

walks away on Takashima]

"Hey you can't walk out on me?! I'm talking to you Miss Sass Pants!

Midori turns around, gives Takashima an evil look, then slaps him. Poor Coach…

"Coach! They totally humiliated me in front of millions of Japanese watchers!" Tazusa yelled as she dried her hair while watching a recorded tape of news today.

Coach Takashima just sighed, then muttered to himself… 'She can't call you a Canadian Parasite anymore. You did your part here.'

If you wanna read more, read again at Dec 15-16 for Chapter 4. Bye! ~Cookietastic101


	4. Chapter 4

Sumimasen! I am a probable merit card awardee so I am very busy making sure I get honors when I graduate. But, not to worry, in just 2-3 weeks, I will be able to start again! It's just that, I already finished a chapter for both my stories, but haven't had the time to edit it because, well, you know, my academic stuff. But please, be patient and wait for the things I've been squeezing in my schedule for the past 3 months.

~Cookietastic101~


End file.
